


The Demons

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [28]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Demons, Hannibal is a demon, Hell rising, M/M, Will can 'see' demons, Will is a Mess, and a cannibal, and so is the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Hell raised on earth, quite literally, demons taking their summer quarter on earth for the biggest displeasure of the population. Will is a member of a new special task force from the FBI meant against demons.





	The Demons

Hell had risen to earth, literal hell, the one from under with the flame, the torment and the demons. Nobody knew the reason behind it. It had been quite a mayhem the first two month, everybody trying to make sense out of this mess. The government had freaked out, trying to send the army destroyed the known demons, but not an easy task killing something like that. The only thing they managed to do was to make the demons go undercover. They were now wearing human skins and trying their best to blend in the human culture.

The incident was a decade old now, but many human had not forgotten about it, still doing a witch, or more precisely a demon, hunt. It was quite a tricky question, to find a demon. They were wearing perfect human costumes and were not letting it go even under high stress or pain, mind it they were used to much worst. Only death could force them to get back to their initial form. Suffice to say that they had been many collateral damages, human murdered by their neighbour whom had accused them. It had been quite a disaster.

The FBI had created a special task force to help find and take care of the demons. They were the same charged to investigate murder under the false pretext of demonic presence. They were a small task force, the captain Jack, three scientists, a psychiatrist and a consultant. That consultant, Will Graham, was their best asset. He could see the pattern behind crimes, he had the empathy and imagination necessary to recreate any crime scene. And he could easily determine the motivation behind it and demons’ ones were very different than most humans’ ones.

But time passing he started to lose sense of reality, becoming more and more unstable, seeing things that were not, earring things and loosing time. What they did not knew at the time was that he was not imagining it… The other may not hear or see it, but it was clearly here, in Will’s mind, cleverly placed here by one particularly high ranked demon with a bit of an obsession for the human.

Hannibal was a therapist working as an independent and as a consultant for the paranormal division of the FBI. He was quite good in his field and well known. But nobody could suspect his demonic nature, he had it well under control and had all the mean to distract the suspicion away from him. But with Will Graham he had needed to develop new technique to lure him. He was not willing to kill him for once; the man was intriguing with a very special talent. 

He had used his power to bring the man on the verge of sanity, forcing the FBI to reconsider Will’s implication. He knew they would not get rid for Will, they needed him too much. And they did exactly what he wanted, recommending him as therapist for the human. This was going to be entertaining at the least.


End file.
